House Nostramos
Background Among the noble elven houses of Sorreinn, House Nostramos is infamous for not just being a family of supremely arrogant mages, but most notably for their past predilection for interbreeding with magical creatures to eugenically (and perhaps recklessly) further the mandate set by their progenitor Ralomoris Nostramos. "Those of supreme magical power are the true rulers of physical plane, and those without magic are nothing more than sheep to be ruled over, elf or otherwise". Despite their proud words and disdain for those outside of their bloodline, House Nostramos sits only as the third-most powerful family within Sorreinn, placing directly behind the equally as haughty but martially inclined House Allerion. The nobles of Allerion are eternally in favour with the Supreme Household and the common folk for their consistent heroics in defending the elven realm from outside threats, and it is due to their rivalry that the fortunes of the Nostramos took a turn for the worse. Plotting to betray King Iorthondir, Ralomoris' plans were foiled by the meddling of Allerion and was swiftly sentenced. Due to the severity of his plans Ralomoris was given a choice either to live out in exile to the north or to submit himself to a trial by combat as was his right as head of a Noble Family. Convinced in his arcane powers Ralomoris eagerly chose combat, but his enemy was well prepared. Out strode the Allerion armed with a suit of armor forged of strange metals that repelled magic, and despite the immense powers of Ralomoris, the wizard met his end at the blade of his most hated foe. Afterwards House Nostramos was further punished, by royal decree the firstborn sons and daughters of Nostramos must willingly relinquish their inheritance and join the high mages of the Ivory Citadel. While this would create an everlasting bitterness between the now fallen family and the crown, this decree was accepted without any protest, for it was a sentence far better than the alternative of being completely wiped out. Practices Headed by Malior Nostramos, the son of Ralomoris embodies his father's ideals while keeping the greater whole of Sorreinn unaware of the greater sins of his house through a veil of charisma and insidious blackmail. Whether it be by enslaving outsiders or synthesizing the essence of magical creatures the elves of Nostramos continue to alter their children through natural or artificial methods. As a result all Nostramos born elves are immediately distinguishable by whatever desirable traits that were responsible for their end form. Others view them with a combination of distrust and fear due to their prowess in arcane magics combined with a volatile arrogance, yet while outsiders are merely treated with disdain it is the children of their own bloodline who are truly treated with cruelty. Tested to the limits of flesh and soul by their parents any child unable to endure the trials put forth for them end up being crippled before being put down, although to the public these deaths are always reported as complications due to a variety of health problems. One would assume that at least one repentant member of the cruel Nostramos family would come forth to confess to the crown about all the crimes they have caused to their own kin, but the foresight of Ralomoris Nostramos had him craft an incredibly powerful bloodline curse to keep his descendants loyal to his ideals, mentally locked from bringing themselves to betray the family as well as subconsciously seeking to continue their practices of creating the ultimate magical creature. In addition the more time a Nostramos spends amongst their family the more their bodies and hearts twist to the dark path they have set upon for centuries, only those married into the family are resistant to this fate although they too are prevented from speaking from the truth via blood rituals, with or without their consent. Commoners who join House Nostramos are commonly power hungry fools and are tempted by the promises of magical power, and are mostly treated by the nobles as enforcers and spies. Paying lip service to the crown, the only other House that Nostramos has a somewhat positive relationship with is House Llorien due to both their usefulness for gathering information as well as making sure that any Llorien nobles visiting their holdings are treated well and proper so that they may report nothing incriminating back to King Iorthondir. Blood Curse Details # Those who share Nostraman blood have an inherent loyalty towards their kin, compelled to never strike at those who are above them in generation. # Inability to reveal the compromising secrets of House Nostramos, their tongues are tied and minds are clouded from those who initially probe their minds # If forcibly made to talk (either by physical or magical means) the Nostraman will rapidly physically deteriorate. Blood seeps from their orifices and their body wracked with unimaginable pain. If such methods continue the body will start to tear itself apart internally and their soul being consumed by the dark magic that has lead them to their demise. # A Nostramos member will inherently know the magical potency of a subject they lay their eyes on for the purposes of a suitable mate (This does not affect members who share the same blood). Military Not typically found nor particularly wanted in a Sorreinn Warhost, Nostramos often elects to lead it's own battles independently. Having no true military structure it is usually a favoured Nostramos spawn who leads lackeys he has attracted to his service to most often capture enemy soldiers for their own experiments or other nefarious goals. Leaders Patriarch Malior Nostramos Noble Lord Therion Nostramos Elite Ranks 100x Nostramos Mages Rank Soldiers ~450x Nostraman Thralls Notable Members - Ralomoris Nostramos - Malior Nostramos - Sinnia Nostramos - Therion Nostramos - Alessia Nostramos - Linaya Nostramos Category:House Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Sorreinn